Mechanic Sapiens
by RudigerSmith
Summary: For three days 'The Flying Castle' has been hovering above the planet with obscure intentions. Invaders from Outer Space have become a reality. Plans to make contact are in the works, but all that is ruined when The Castle stops for a purple Dragon who wants to learn more about it.
1. CH1: The Third Day

Three days.

It had been three days that it stood in the middle of the sky without support.

Seventy-two hours for Ponies, Griffons, and Dragons to consider if they should make contact.

The object was named 'The Flying Castle' by the citizens of Equestria. It had fallen from outer space, and was in a low orbit around the planet. In the three days since it had been spotted The Flying Castle had visited every major city on the planet. Canterlot, Manehatten, Griffonstone, had all been visited by this large metal invader.

On the first day The Royal Sisters sent the Royal Guard to investigate the airborne city, just in case the visitor came with hostile intent. All sides of the castle were made of a smooth, hard, red-hot metal. Not a single entrance to be found and no magic was detected. Newspapers and crackpots worldwide had spread rumors that there were multiple ships, that they had been abducted by the saucers. Some ponies were excited to see the visitors, hoping that they might share the secrets of the universe.

The first day, everypony panicked.

The second day, everypony worried.

The third day, some of them found out the truth.

THE THIRD DAY "THE GOLDEN OAK LIBRARY" 8:30AM

It was early in the morning and Twilight needed to clear her thoughts. After a short walk, she decided to stop and read the paper and get some tea. Not many ponies were up this early, but the waiter seemed well-rested. She ordered and paid for her drink and sat down at a nearby table, taking the newspaper out of her bag. What did the front page have in store for her today?

U.F.O. SPOTTED IN CANTERLOT. HAS WAR BEEN DECLARED?

Almost everywhere she looked there was some talk about the visitors. And while it was interesting that aliens had finally been proven to exist, it had put a hold on her friendships. Just the other day, her plans with Rarity were blown off because she was making clothes to show the aliens. Rarity apologized, but Twi didn't feel like it was sincere.

Eventually she had finished the front page and her drink. If there was one good thing about the 'invasion', it was that Spike had been more energetic than usual. Aliens were only something that existed in comic books, but now they were a reality. His nonstop talk about hypothetical technology was somewhat pleasing to Twilight. It was intriguing to see his thoughts about them, how he would theorize what their civilization and society would be like.

Twi got up from her seat and left a tip for the waiter. The sun was out and the air was fresh. It was a great morning to spend outside. It was even better that she had planned a picnic with all of her friends today. She hadn't seen much of them for the last few days, they were busy doing things. Probably relating to the invasion. They seemed optimistic, given the situation. If The Flying Castle stayed on schedule, it would be passing over their picnic around ten o' clock.

Spike had suggested the event, of course.

The Library came into Twilight's view. The town was more empty than usual. Some ponies had gotten out of town as soon as they heard that the U.F.O. was coming. Others had organized to meet outside, wanting to greet the newcomers to their planet. Twilight was unsure whether or not she should leave before they arrived. On one hoof, she didn't want to panic Spike and her friends, and on the other, who knows what they're capable of?

Twilight opened the door to her library, feeling motivated to get the day started.

"Hey Twilight, where've you been?" A familiar voice called out from across the library.

"I went for a walk. You got up when I was gone? That's unlike you." She teased.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss today for the world!"

"I'm looking forward to doing some research of my own. I want to know what material their ship is made out of, what it's function is, and where they got it. It might help future generations to-"

She stopped herself when she realized Spike wasn't smiling anymore.

"Is something wrong?"

Spike snapped to attention. "No, it's just... I really..."

Twilight looked at her number one assistant. He looked excited but scared. Who could blame him? The aliens hadn't been proven hostile or friendly yet.

"I know you want to get to know them, but it's possible they don't want to be friends. And if so, we should just leave them alone." She explained, trying to console Spike.

A knock at the door halted their conversation. The door flung open as Rainbow Dash trotted in, looking extremely enthusiastic.

"C'mon you slowpokes, It's gonna be here any minute now!"

THE THIRD DAY "PONYVILLE OUTSKIRTS" 9:58AM

Twilight and her friends were enjoying their picnic. Pinkie had brought a variety of desserts to share with everyone, Applejack brought what was left of her cider stock, and Twilight had brought some gemstones for her assistant.

"Just three more minutes..." Spike told himself, trying to keep his composure.

"I packed you a few more gems if you're interested, Spike." A concerned Twilight inquired.

"No thanks, I'm not feeling hungry."

Twilight turned her head away from him to resume her conversation with her other friends.

"Now, I still don't understand why you gotta wear that thing to something as casual as a picnic."

"Oh, Applejack, if those aliens came down now, I wouldn't want them to miss out on my taste of fashion, now would I?"

Applejack rolled her eyes and tried not to pay any more attention to the dress.

"Maybe, but it would even worse if they missed out on their 'Welcome to Equestria' party! I've spent the last three days working on it! It's perfect, they need to see it!" Pinkie grabbed Twilight and shook her around to express her excitement.

Twilight raised a hoof and gently pushed her hyperactive friend away.

"I'm not too sure they'll come down at all. Think about it, they've been around the world in three days, and haven't stopped once! There's no reason for them to break pattern now, is there?"

"Even if they don't stop, I still gotta see that thing up close and personal. I mean, it's huge! How's it been going so fast for three days straight?"

Rainbow Dash stretched out her wings to prepare for whenever The Flying Castle arrived.

"What do you think, Fluttershy?" She continued.

"Well, I think it's very interesting that we're not alone... But we don't know if they're friendly. And if they're not, then... I don't know what we'll do!" Fluttershy exclaimed.

Applejack put her arm around Fluttershy to comfort her. "Pull yourself together, Shy. I don't even think it's aliens, I think it's probably from the Griffon Empire, flyin' overhead, spyin' on us."

The thought of being spied on by Griffons nagged at Twilight's brain.

'Imagine if after all this time, it's just been the Griffon Empire...' She thought to herself.

"What do you think the princesses are going to do?" She asked everypony present.

"Who cares what they do, all I want to know is how fast that thing can go," Rainbow answered.

"I'm not too sure, darling. But I trust the princesses to give the aliens a fair chance."

"Hold on, I think that's it in the distance," Spike said from the other side of the hilltop.

Twilight and her friends trotted over to the dragon and used the binoculars in turns.

"Sweet mother of Celestia, it's not a hoax..." Twi remarked aloud.

"This is real..." Spike said, not taking his eyes off the spaceship.

It was cylindrically shaped towards the bottom and curved in the middle. In the middle was also a ring, rotating around the center of the castle without any support. The top was shaped more like a semi-sphere, and much larger than the bottom of the ship.

As it got closer and closer to the picnic, nearby rocks randomly shot away from the hill at high velocities. For whatever reason, Twilight could only guess that their equipment was interfering with the landscape.

"It's bigger than any skyscraper in Manehatten, that's for sure." Rarity mentioned.

Everypony was in shock.

Aliens.

They existed, and they were here now.

"This is totally awesome!" Dash cried out at the top of her lungs, flying up to the spaceship to check it out.

"Be careful, it could be radioactive!" Twilight shouted, soon realizing that if it was radioactive, there wasn't much she could do.

She wanted to know how many of them were on board. Since there wasn't any apparent way aboard, she'd just have to use her magic to scan the ship. Her horn glowed a shade of purple as she attempted to scan the castle for any life.

'Strange... Nobody's up there. Then again, they might not be carbon-based...'

Twilight's train of thought was interrupted by the deafening sound of the massive vault on the bottom of the ship opening up. It was slow, and the noise produced was probably heard all over Equestria.

"What was that?" Spike shouted.

"I'm not sure, we didn't do anything, did we?" Twilight responded.

"I take it back, aliens do exist! I am a believer!" Applejack cried up to the ship.

Fluttershy was speechless and frozen in place. Probably from fear.

Over the horrible sound of metal scraping, Twilight could make out mechanical noises going on inside.

Something fell out of the opening. It was about the size of an outhouse, and it was shaped similarly to the spaceship. It impacted with the earth, leaving a massive dent in the earth at the bottom of the hill. The castle kept on moving towards Ponyville as if nothing had happened.

Rainbow Dash flew down to be reunited with her friends.

"That. Was. Amazing!" She yelled.

"I mean, the city-sized door opening, and the flashing lights and the-" Dash was interrupted by Twilight.

"Calm down, Rainbow. We should pay more attention to what it left behind."

"What do ya' reckon it is?" Applejack asked, turning to face the giant screw at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm not too sure, but that's all the more reason to be more cautious about it. We need a biohazard squad to approach it, just in case it carried any radiation from the atmosphere. And just in case they're hostile, we should notify the Royal Guard..." Twilight trailed off.

Spike didn't want to wait. He couldn't wait. Whatever they had left behind, even if it was trash to them, was of great value to him. He could finally find out how they lived, what their home was like, where they lived. He needed this. Seeing as how Twilight had already started making a list full of precautionary equipment they should go and get first, Spike didn't have much time left.

While everypony had their eyes on Twilight's notes and the rusting screw at the bottom of the hill, Spike started looking in the nearby picnic baskets for the one that held his gems. He quickly grabbed the correct basket and walked to the edge of the hill.

"Oh no! My gems!"

Spike had intentionally fumbled with the basket, causing it to spill it's contents onto the grass, down the hill, and eventually closer to the small U.F.O. He jogged as fast as he could, knowing that his friends would catch up to him sooner or later.

"Spike! Come back!" Various ponies shouted behind him.

As he got closer and closer to the alien technology, he heard something. A low-pitched hum that never stopped and never changed pitch. Being in front of the ship scared him, and he slowed down. It was significantly larger than he was, and Celestia-knows-how more powerful. His running was cut short by a purple light that engulfed him.

"You can't do that to me again, Spike! You know they could be dangerous!" Twilight shouted while hugging him in relief.

Fluttershy recognized the expression on Spike's face. Disappointment.

"You know, Twilight, it's possible that they are friendly, or at least just as likely that they're hostile." She tried to explain in a soft voice.

It was too late to retreat. The giant screw-shaped ship in front of them started making mechanical noises and hissing sounds. Everypony backed up, slightly worried. A metal double door was slowly being opened. A cold white gas poured out of it, and the interior was revealed.

Inside of the mysterious U.F.O. wasn't an alien or anything to greet them. There was a leather couch in the corner, a big black wall that stood out from the other wood paneled walls and a soft orange carpet.

"What a peculiar things for aliens to have..." Rarity remarked, slowly trotting inside the ship.

The black wall started to quickly flash colors. Out of all of the randomness that occured on the screen, something stood out that everypony could read.

6

Twilight's mouth hung open in amazement. Not only could these aliens create massive structures capable of flying, they knew about Equestrian numbers. Even more odd was their similar interior design. Twilight wondered if that was a coincidence or not.

Seeing as how nopony was restraining him any more, Spike freely walked into the U.F.O. and had a seat on the couch.

5

As he looked out the door of the ship, he subconsciously counted how many of his friends were outside and how many of them were inside. This led him to realize something...

"I think we all have to get in here."


	2. CH2: Aboard the Mothership

"Come on, Fluttershy! You're the only one left!" Rainbow Dash hollered to Fluttershy from across the claustrophobic room.

"I really don't want to take my chances... Can't I stay out here?" Fluttershy begged to stay outside of the falling-apart spacecraft.

"No, you can't! Everyone wants to find out what happens when it reaches zero, right guys?" Spike was practically on his knees, trying to convince her to come aboard. The five other ponies who Spike was able to convince to get aboard backed him up.

"Well... I guess if everypony thinks it's a good idea..." She says as she slowly walks through the metal doorway, only to have the doors abruptly shut behind her when she got inside. Fluttershy was taken off guard, made a squeaking sound, and fell face first onto the soft carpeted floor. Everyone started to panic over the lack of an exit. Twilight tried prying the doors open, but whenever she finally got them open, they would close themselves before anypony could safely get through.

0

The number flashed in red, and disappeared among the many other things on the display. Everything besides that number was difficult to make out, words that didn't make any sense to them filled the entire table.

"Welcome wagon protocol initiated..." A male voice informed everyone. The voice sounded like somepony talking through a tin can, although slightly harsher and unpleasant to everyone's ears.

"Hold on- you can speak Equestrian too?" Twilight shouted aloud in excitement. "Do you come in peace? How much do you know about us?"

Everypony looked around the room for the source of the voice, worried about what he might respond with. The moment of truth, the moment where they'd finally find out what these unexpected visitors came here to accomplish. Twilight waited a half minute before coming to a definite conclusion.

The voice wasn't going to respond.

"Are you still there? What, do you have more important things to do?!" Twilight said, slightly annoyed at the mystery voice's lack of manners.

"Are you crazy? He just said he's going to take us to their 'Welcome Wagon!'" Pinkie Pie shouted in excitement, dancing around the cramped room in joy.

"I hope they aren't planning any tricks, they seem harmless but we still haven't met any of the rulers of their Flying Castle." Rarity said, trying to make out some of the words on the display. She did catch a glimpse of a word that constantly appeared before sinking into the background of nonsense. 'Instance', which was usually followed by a large number.

A sound reminiscent of a generator coming online filled the small cabin. The unexpected sound scaring some of the passengers. The room's walls seemed to come to life, slowly spinning around the floor, and gently vibrating. The weight of gravity increased, which forced everypony to take a seat on the comfortable couch.

"We've made it this far, so I guess you were right about them not being hostile..." Twilight admitted to Applejack.

"Well, we haven't given them much reason to fear us, so I reckon we don't have much reason to fear them." She replied, hoping she didn't just give Twilight false hope.

Rainbow Dash looked over at Spike as he flipped through a comic book.

"'Invaders from Outer Space?' Why read it when you get to live it right now?" She asked.

"I'm catching up on all the aliens in my comics so we can peacefully come into contact when we come face to face." Spike explained, keeping his eyes on the stories, still flipping through pages. "Avoid shining bright lights at them." He read out loud while writing it down on the front page of his magazine.

Dash internally giggled at Spike, as if those filly's stories could be of any use when face to face with real life invaders.

Fluttershy turned over to Twilight, and inquired "So, what do you think these creatures are going to look like when we see them?"

"Well... We know they're capable of constructing flying spacecraft the size of Canterlot's mountain, so... my theory is they'll be larger than us in order to build something of that scale."

Fluttershy whimpered a bit... The thought of a house-sized monster...

"You know... ants may be small, but if there's enough of them, they can make a big anthill." Fluttershy told Twilight, trying to change her mental image of what awaited for her friends and her when they got to- wherever they were being taken.

"Twilight! Come look at this!" Spike called out.

"What is it?" She said, trotting to Spike and the table that had shown them the numbers.

"I know where we're going, you see this light-table? In the comic books, it's a way to learn more about the world around you, it's called a Terminal."

"That's interesting, but does it say where we're going?" Twilight said, scrutinizing everything visible on the Terminal. It just looked like a bunch of letters and numbers jumbled together, frequently changing their order and value.

"You see this area?" Spike asked her, moving his claw around the area of interest. "It's showing what's below us, does it remind you of anything?" Spike glanced over at Twilight to see her excited reaction.

Twilight looked closer at the area, trying to find out where they were, which was difficult because the 'map' was slowly rotating accordingly with the ship's walls. Twilight saw her Library, and realized they were 'flying' directly over Ponyville, where The Flying Castle was.

"They're taking us right to them!" She said, trying to keep her excitement inside.

The room stopped spinning, and a large clunk was heard by everypony. Twilight hoped that their ride didn't break, she wouldn't be able to fix it in mid-air.

"You have arrived at your destination, please follow the red arrows for your-" The tin can voice said, before it was drowned out by Pinkie.

"IT'S SAYING FOLLOW THE RED ARROWS FOR AN ALIEN PARTY!" Pinkie shouted to her friends before taking off like a flash, following all of the red arrows that appeared on similar Terminals like the one they saw in the room.

"Let's follow her before she gets lost in this- whoa..." Rainbow Dash said, getting out of the waiting room, and getting a better look at the room that contained the arrows.

The room was unusually... familiar.

The miniature screw was docked in the middle of the new room, which looked much like the inside of an office building. All the cubicles, desks and filing cabinets were mostly intact though some of them were out of place and knocked over. The floor was made of simple black and white tiles, which was littered with all sorts of paper.

Twilight picked up a piece of paper, and read:

'Aristoxenus Inc. Quarterly Intergalactic Excise Tax Return Form #29A'

"Huh, I guess even aliens can't escape taxes..." Twilight jokingly said, tossing the paper back on the floor.

"This Equestrian design can't just be a coincidence, could it?" Rarity said, looking inside of the cubicles where smaller terminals lay on the desk.

"Well... I guess we should just follow these arrows to find Pinkie..." Fluttershy said, taking a left turn where the first red arrow asked her to.

"Alright, but let's make sure the rest of us stick together, okay?" Applejack asked, already galloping in an effort to catch up with Pinkie Pie.

THE THIRD DAY "DECK C- CRYOGENIC STORAGE" 10:09 AM

"Brr... Did it just get colder for anyone?" Spike asked, covering his torso with his arms to retain heat.

"Y-Yeah... I just hope it doesn't get even colder." Twilight replied, thinking of spells she could use to get warm quick.

"Don't yall worry, this arrow says we've only got three more to follow." Applejack told her friends, trying to ignore the cold that caused her breath to become visible.

"There you girls are! I've been wondering why you were taking so long!" Pinkie Pie said, trotting towards her Ponyville friends.

"Where did you go, Pinkie Pie?" Rarity asked, thankful that she had put on clothing before coming aboard The Flying Castle, though feeling a little guilty she didn't pack anything extra for her friends.

Pinkie took in a deep breath, and started explaining herself in a rushed voice. "Well- It got really cold, and then I started freaking out, but then I got to the final arrow which is where that voice said there was going to be cake, but there wasn't any cake! There was just a flashing button next to this weird-looking alien all curled up in a-"

"You saw the aliens?!" Spike interrupted, not giving much thought to manners.

"Oh yeah! We were playing a game together, he's really good at it!"

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get some information out of him!" Rainbow Dash shouted, flying faster towards the arrows, her friends on her tail.

There was another metal doorway, except the room on the other side was nothing like the offices they had explored to get to the final arrow. It was a dark, cold, and cramped room with three large containers in it. Two of the three were empty, but the third one?

Inside of it was an alien.

A tall, long, hairless alien with slender fingers.

It was connected to many different pipes and wires, some of which went into it's naval, down it's throat, even connected to the back of it's head. A monitor on the outside of the container measured his heartbeat, which was at a very slow rate. He was curled up in the fetal position, so as to fit inside the container that was small, given his size.

"What is that thing?" Rainbow Dash said, approaching it in curiosity.

Dash's friends caught up with her, and stared at the frozen extraterrestrial.

"See! He still hasn't blinked! He's the king, I tell you!" Pinkie shouted, not knowing that her competition couldn't possibly lose.

"He froze himself to stay preserved over long stretches of time." Spike quoted one of his stories, slowly walking closer to the being that was significantly larger than he was.

"So... What are we doin' about that?" Applejack asked. "I mean, is that why we were brought here? To thaw this feller out?"

"Of course... If he's frozen, and we're the only other things on board, he must want us to revive him!" Twilight realized, shouting it loud enough for everyone to hear.

"He doesn't look that bad, he kind of reminds me of an ape." Fluttershy said, finally entering the room and coming closer to the frozen alien.

A beeping sound could be heard by everypony, Rarity turned around to see a large red button flashing.

'Reanimation Procedure'

"And I think this is how we should go about it..." Twilight remarked, trotting over to the button. She didn't pay attention to her worries about wars, about ponies being enslaved. If this creature could understand Equestrian like the ominous voice did, she knew she could talk him out of doing anything rash.

Twilight brought up her right hoof,

and pressed the button.


	3. CH3: Close Encounters of The Equine Kind

Multicolored lights started flashing all around the exterior of the container. The pipes that connected the alien's frozen prison to it's surroundings started spewing out freezing cold air. The temperature in the room must of dropped down to 40 degrees. Everypony started huddling together for warmth while they watched the cylinder continue to come to life.

All the different sized pipes and wires that connected themselves to the frozen entity disconnected and were pulled back into the roof of the container. The thick orange liquid that kept the alien off the ground quickly drained through the floor, and the creature slowly fell down to the ground.

The door opened, and the creature flopped out onto the floor in front of everypony. The extraterrestrial started groaning, and put it's slender 'claws' on the ground to push itself up. Instead of stopping at eye level like Twilight expected him to, he kept on ascending until he was fully on his hind appendages. When it stopped, it looked two feet higher than Twilight and four feet higher than Spike.

'It's a biped?' Twilight thought to herself, wanting to write down additional notes, but realizing this was not the time for it. The alien was staring at her, not only making her feel uncomfortable, but it made her feel... Terrified.

Twilight and Spike slowly walked up to the towering biped that stood on the opposite side of the freezing room. He was probably the size of Princess Celestia herself, give or take an inch or two. The figure didn't make any sign that he didn't desire making contact, he just stood in wonder at the appearance of the rest of her friends. Twilight's friends did the same, they probably weren't expecting for him to be so tall.

"Greetings, we come in peace..." Spike said, reading the notes he had wrote down for this very moment.

Everypony else stood behind Twilight and her assistant, waiting until the visitor proved it was hospitable or hostile. The being waited a few seconds, probably enjoying the tense moment before showing a wide, intimidating smile and quickly concealing it.

"Quid est?"

Everypony glanced at each other in confusion, then looked back at the biped.

"Does he not understand Equestrian?" Rainbow Dash asked Twilight, slightly disappointed.

"Gotcha!" The alien shouted out, smiling wide and chuckling at his own 'joke'. Everypony's faces stayed blank and straight, not amused at his humor.

"Oh... That one never gets old." He laughed, crouching down to see his guests on eye level.

"So, you're not going to hurt us?" Rarity asked, peeking her head out from behind her friends.

"Hurt you? Of course not, I've come to-" The being stopped mid-sentence, groaned, and took an index card out of his pocket and read aloud. "Benefit your planet by sharing my extensive knowledge of technology and- yadda yadda yadda, you get my point, right?"

"Uh- sure, are there any more of you on board?" Twilight asked, a little surprised at how informal this first encounter was going. She hoped the Princesses would be tolerant of his casual behavior whenever they met him. That wasn't a meeting she was looking forward to.

"Oh no, I'm the only one here, I prefer to do these kinds of things on my own."

"Y'know, we haven't properly introduced ourselves..." Applejack said, trotting up to the visitor.

"My name's Applejack, this is Twilight and her assistant, Spike."

Spike was amazed how well this was going, and waved at the alien. Twilight was a little off-put by his extensive grasp of their language.

'Maybe he knows a little more than he's letting on?' She thought to herself, smiling at the visitor when Applejack called her name. He looked half ready to turn around and go back into his freezing prison.

"That over there's Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Rainbow Dash." She continued, pointing with her hoof whenever she introduced another pony.

Pinkie Pie jumped out from behind her friends, and bounced over to the alien to shake his 'claw'. Rainbow Dash flew over to him and slapped his hand, which he took as a 'high five'. Rarity approached the being, walking as if she was on a runway. The creature wasn't impressed, but was thankful that at least one of these technicolor ponies bothered to put clothes on.

"And she's Fluttershy." Applejack finished, using body language to tell the pony to stop being timid and say something to the visitor. She even pushed her over to the front of the extraterrestrial.

"We're really glad that you're not here to harm us, Mr. Alien..." Fluttershy whispered at a barely understandable volume. The entity stared at the yellow pony that stood before him, and smiled at how cute and cuddly she appeared.

Fluttershy's heart skipped a beat when she got a good look at his teeth. Those teeth... She had seen them before with carnivores. She immediately started putting distance between herself and the meat eating alien, making a mental note to keep away from him as much as possible.

"You haven't told us your name, I guess we could keep calling you Mr. Alien, unless you don't want that?" Pinkie Pie shot out while shaking his 'claw'.

"We don't have names where I come from, I'm just me. " He explained, still writing down all of the names he heard on the back of his index card.

"Well, how do you know when somepony wants to talk to you then?" Rainbow Dash asked, getting a bit too close for comfort to the alien, even feeling his clothes and hands.

"We just talk to someone, but if you have to call me something, 'Anonymous' will suffice." The entity told everyone while pulling his hands away from the curious Rainbow Dash.

"So... Anonymous, It was a pleasure meeting you, but we can't stay up here forever, would you like to come with us to Ponyville?" Twilight asked with a smile on her face. Whenever she got to sit down with him in Ponyville is when she'd ask the questions she's been waiting for.

"Ponyville? What, is that where you all live?" Anonymous inquired, considering the ridiculousness of naming a town after their species.

"Yes, It's right below your grandiose Flying Castle." Rarity answered.

'Flying Castle? I think I might enjoy these creatures...' Anon thought to himself, chuckling.

THE THIRD DAY "TRANSPORT MODULE" 10:34 AM

Anonymous walked over to the Terminal, and pulled out a flat board out of the wall below the display. Rainbow Dash got a glance at the board and saw how it contained the characters of the alphabet, although they were all out of order. She noticed how the disorganization didn't affect Anon, since he didn't need to look at them to do whatever he was doing with them.

The Terminal started changing, the area that once showed what was underneath them took up the entire display, and the metal doors closed. Anon made a cracking sound with his hands, (much to everyone's disgust) and started pressing the letters even faster, making a click-clack sound.

"So, where should I put us down?"

Spike looked up at Twilight with a puppy face that she couldn't say no to.

Twilight smiled at Spike's efforts. "The Golden Oak Library, over there." Twilight said to Anon, pointing with her hoof where it was.

"The tree?" Anonymous asked with a slightly concerned face.

Twilight nodded.

"Alright then..." He replied in a skeptical voice, trying not to laugh over how weird this place was getting.

A few more click clacks later, the sound of a generator turning on could be heard throughout the small waiting room. Then a large clanking sound came from the metal doors, which Twilight now knew was the Mini-Screw disconnecting from The Flying Castle. The walls started slowly spinning just as they had when everypony came up. The weight of gravity decreased, it was an enjoyable experience, especially for Pinkie Pie who took advantage of it to have fun.

Fluttershy was sitting next to Rarity on the couch, keeping a close eye on Anon. He hadn't mentioned that he ate meat, which only made her more suspicious of him. What if he really came here to feed the rest of his planet? Fluttershy tried not to whimper at the very thought of it. She'd tell somepony about it later, just not here. She didn't want to cause a panic.

"I've been meaning to ask you, Anonymous... Why did your castle look like an office on the inside?" Rarity asked, expecting more information than Anon provided.

"That building wasn't meant to be a ship, it used to be a research facility." Anonymous said, focusing on the keys he was pressing, and keeping an eye on the display that was zooming in on Twilight's library. He opened his mouth to say more, but closed it after remembering something.

"So, Anon... Why did your spaceship stop over Ponyville?" Spike was beginning to question who let them aboard if Anon wasn't awake to do it himself.

Anonymous let out a big breath, and took his eyes off of the Terminal. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret, Spike." Anon pulled Spike close and whispered something to him.

"I'm not the man in charge."

If that was true, Spike wondered who was in charge...

Spike started sliding across the floor towards the couch. The ponies who were on the couch were already up on the wall.

"My fault!" Anon shouted, trying to keep his footing while he made more click clack sounds, and put the Screw level with the terrain.

Everyone regained their balance, and some of them shot Anon upset looks.

"As long as everyone's asking questions, why do you have those pictures on your rears?" Anonymous asked, pointing at the three apples tattooed on Applejack's flank, using his peripheral vision to see.

"These are called 'Cutie Marks', a pony gets them whenever they realize what they're talented at." Applejack explained to him.

"What if you aren't talented at anything?" He replied, still focusing on the Terminal.

Applejack was stunned, "Well everypony's talented at something!" She then realized that Anonymous didn't have a Cutie Mark. "What are you talented at?"

Anon groaned. "Something you wouldn't understand, because I don't have enough time to explain- I mean, look at this!" Anon shouted and pointed at a large crowd of ponies gathering around Twilight's library.

"I guess everypony wants to make your acquaintance, Anon." Spike said, inspecting the hundreds of ponies that had gathered themselves in the half-hour they were gone.

"The Princesses?!" Twilight yelled, looking at the metric tons of royal guards that guarded the white and blue monarchs who were separated from everypony else. 'I guess that conversation is happening sooner than I thought...' Twilight started brainstorming what she would say to the Princesses to convince them that Anonymous was harmless.

The Mini-Screw touched down just feet from Twilight's front door, but the screw was blocked with Royal Guards who crowded around the now powered-down UFO. And as if the situation couldn't get any worse, the exit to the Mini-Screw was faced right at the Princesses.

Anon groaned. "Ugh... I don't want to play politics right now..." He massaged his temples, trying to work off the headache being frozen gave him.

'I could always play the 'I don't speak that language' card...' he thought to himself.


End file.
